We shall continue on the promising paths opened up by our research into the analysis of the two principal components of rhabdoviruses: the nucleocapsid genome and its polymerase enzymes, and the virion envelope (membrane) and its active components. We are investigating controls of VS viral transcription and replication. We will continue to examine the mechanisms by which VS virus interrupts cellular RNA synthesis, transport from the nucleus, processing, polyadenylation and polyribosome formation. We are continuing studies on temperature-sensitive mutants of VS virus and their pathogenicity and immunogenicity for mice. We are attempting to determine the lipid association of the matrix (M) protein by affinity labeling. Collaborative studies will continue with colleagues in the Biochemistry Department. We shall mount a frontal attack on the structure and function of viral membranes by use of refined chemical and biophysical techniques. These studies should elucidate the mechanisms of virus infection by membrane-membrane interaction and of virus budding.